Lucy Learns
by The Watchful Eye
Summary: Ok, First off, this is rated M for mature sexual content, and also Incest. In this story, Lucy is 14 and her siblings decide that it is time for her to learn about sex...so they teach her.
1. Chapter 1

High King Peter the Magnificent sat at his desk in the castle of Cair Paravel. He scratched his head and tried to put down on paper the terms needed to resolve a dispute going on between two farmers on the Narnian/Archenland border.

The door opened across from him, and Queen Susan walked in. He glanced up, swept her with his gaze, and then dropped it to the floor, so that she wouldn't see him looking. He loved her, loved her more then anything.

Shortly after their coronation, on a rainy night, She had come to his room, and asked him a question. He had talked with her for a while, and then... then they shared a bond that they both had felt for a long time. They had had sex, lovely sex, and expressed their love in many ways. Following that, they had both felt guilty, until the Great Lion had spoken to them, telling them that neither he nor any Narnian would look down on them for it, nor would they despise them if Edmund or Lucy participated.

It wasn't until Edmund's 15thbirthday that they had told him of their sexual relationship, although he had known for some time. They invited him to join them, and that night he had also joined them in their love-making. Still, that was one of the few times that he had been with them, preferring instead to bed one of the many ladies that came seeking marriage, or even, it was rumored, some of the female fauns.

Peter returned his attention to the paper, and waited for Susan to speak. She came around the desk and put her hands on his shoulders. She began rubbing and he sighed. He tipped his head back and looked into her face. "You do that well"

She kissed him. "I Know." He sat forward again, and enjoyed the pressure she was giving his sore muscles. After a few minutes, he stood, put his hands on her shoulder, then pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Their tounges met briefly, then separated. He put his hand on her ass.

She took a step back. "Peter, I want to talk to you."

He sat again. "Yes?" He was slightly dissappointed, but didn't push anything.

"It's about Lucy." She stated.

He sat upright. "Is she ok?" He asked, worried.

Susan chuckled, "She's fine...it's about...you know...she is 14. And I think it is time she learned about sex."

Peter thought about that, "Well, I guess it is about the right time to teach her. But if you are asking me how to begin, I have no idea."

Susan shook her head. "No, I didn't want any ideas, I already have one. I have heard some slight moans coming from her room...she may be trying to pleasure herself, which could give me a way to bring it up."

Peter nodded, "Right-O... I guess you can handle it then."

Susan shook her head again, "Noཀ I want to _show_ her everything... and let her _feel_ it too."

"You mean..." he guestured towards his crotch. She nodded. "Once I have begun, I'll let you know. We will _both_ teach her."

He stood up and stretched. "Do you want to start now?"

"Oh no, eager beaver... I'll tell you when I'm ready." She put her hand on his crotch and fondled him as she pushed him back into his seat, "You just go about your kingly duties; you'll get plenty when the time comes."

With that, she walked brusquely to the door, and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy quietly sat on the edge of her bed. She was breathing hard, some from excitement, and some from a slight anticipation of danger. She was a little afraid what would happen if someone found her. Of course, no risk, no reward; she thought.

Taking another glance in the direction of the door, she sat back a little further, and pulled her legs and feet up onto the bed. I hope I do it right this time, she thought to herself.

Reaching over, she grabbed the hem of her dress, and pulled it up past her hips, until all of her legs, and her trimmed vagina were visible. She stared at the soft flesh for a moment, before gingerly touching it.

When she did, she sighed. It felt good. She had been out all day riding, visiting some towns, and the saddle rubbing against her there had felt really good. She had felt hot and rather excited all day. Now that she was here, on her bed, trying like she did every night to do... something... she didn't know what to do.

It had started about a week ago, when she had overheard two maids talking the kitchen. She didn't quite understand it all, but knew they were talking about a lady's intimate areas. That night she had touched herself there for the first time... other than to wash.

She had learned that she could get a very good feeling by rubbing herself...and that there was an especially tender, and slightly harder spot near the front. She tried to stay away from that, in case she would hurt herself.

Her problem was that now she didn't know what to do...she never got past a 'good' feeling. It was too much like teasing. Like knowing someone has a present for you that they won't give you yet... and she wanted to open this one badly.

If I don't do something, I'll never get anywhere, she thought to herself.

She began rubbing herself, gingerly at first, then a little harder. She ran her fingers up and down her folds, always coming short of the hard nub. She shook a little, and a small tremor shook her, but didn't last longer than a second.

Frustrated, she rubbed harder, sticking one finger in the center of the folds. As she hit the bottom of her pussy lips, her finger suddenly slipped inside her. There was a flash of pain, and she jerked her finger back. "Ow!" she cried. Then hushed herself. She spread her lips, and examined them. No blood, no marks...nothing.

There was a sound from the door, and she gasped. She flung her skirts down, and flopped back on the bed, pretending to sleep. After a minute, and no more sounds came, she sat up, got out of bed, and went to the door.

She noticed it was open a slight bit, and peered out into the hall, no one was there. "Gosh..." she muttered to herself, "I hope no one..."

She quickly went to her wardrobe, pulled out a nightgown, and slipped it on. After she was dressed, she got in bed, and blew out her candle.

* * *

Susan tiptoed down the hall, away from Lucy's room. Inwardly she was bubbling with excitement. Outwardly, a part of her was getting very damp. She groaned a little, and then quickened her pace, intentionally rubbing her hips together as she went.

She soon arrived at Peter's door and knocked softly. There was a soft call from inside, and she turned the handle, and pushed. It glided open silently to reveal the well-furnished bedroom of High King Peter. His bed was covered with a red comforter, and the (almost) spotless white sheets gleamed in the light from a single candle.

Peter sat in bed, reading. "Susan?" he asked.

She glided over and sat on the edge. "She's doing it. I know for sure, and I can ask talk to her now."

He nodded, smiling. "You look very excited," he noted.

She rolled her eyes, "Am I ever! I watched her doing it… I'm so turned on right now!" She took his hand from his book, and put it on the sheer fabric of her nightgown. He ran his fingers up underneath, to her uncovered pussy. She was nearly dripping and his fingers came away sticky. He held them to her lips and she licked them. "Mmm… tastes good," she said before sucking them clean.

He nodded, and leaned back. "Want to...?"

He didn't even get to finish his question. She moved to straddle his legs, sitting just below his knees, and pulled down the covers. Her nightgown rode up as she pulled them down, then past herself so that she was sitting on his bare legs.

He looked her in the eyes, and she winked. Then she grabbed a hold of the waistband of his shorts, and pulled them down until his cock popped out. It sprang out, not fully erect, but well on its way. She pushed the shorts down his legs, then took the cock in her hands and began massaging it up and down, first slow, then fast, then slow again, teasing him.

He smiled at her, and laid his head back. Soon, she also applied her tongue to the stimulation, beginning at the base, and running it up the vein on the bottom of his dick. Finally she reached the top, and popped her head over the head. He groaned, and bucked his hips slightly. She sucked and rubbed, then stopped. He looked at her, wondering what she was doing, then she bobbed her head down, swallowing him to the hilt, and then pulled up, following with her hand.

An animal sort of sound escaped his lips from the sheer pleasure. She smiled and then, keeping her mouth on his cock, rotated her body around until her pussy was directly in front of his face, nearly touching his nose. He reached his head up, and put his tongue to the lower lips, and stroked them once. She shuddered on his cock.

He licked his lips; she tasted of strawberries, her favorite food, and wondered if she didn't put strawberry juice down there to flavor herself.

Noticing she had stopped sucking, he quickly put his tongue back on her, and licked her from bottom to top, stopping before her clit, which was hard and poking just slightly out of its hood. She also began sucking again.

After two or three minutes, she pulled up. "Enough!" she gasped, "I want you!"

He smiled, and sat up as she turned herself again. She positioned herself next to him, and raised her knees, spreading her legs. He rolled on top of her, and supported himself with his hands. He smiled mischievously, holding his cock above her pussy, which was gleaming in the light, and dripping on the sheet.

It was his turn to tease her. "How badly do you want it?" he asked.

She moaned, "Don't do this...just put it in me!"

He pretended to think about it. "Well..."

"Please my king? Brother?" She begged.

He smiled, and dropped his cock, sliding it in and to the back of her cervix in one movement. She nearly screamed from the pleasure and heat radiating from her center. She clawed at his back as she writhed under him. He smiled, knowing that she was orgasming.

When she finally stopped jerking around, he slowly began pumping, listening and loving the slopping sounds that his movements made. He slid in a rhythm and she bucked her hips in time. They moved together like two dancers intertwined.

Finally, he gasped, "I'm going... cum with me!"

She nodded, and clenched her muscles. He groaned loudly, and clamped his mouth to hers as his cock throbbed inside her. She screamed into his mouth, and thrashed again. After holding that position, they both slumped into each other and rolled until they were lying in bed, side by side.

"That..." she gasped, "Was..."

"The best" he finished, "I can't wait to do this again...and with Lucy"

She nodded, and laid her head on his arm, tucking it to his chest. He turned and blew out the candle, then hugged her, "I love you, sis."

She smiled. "I love you too."

As darkness closed around them, their juices flowed out, testifying to their love.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but the sleeping King and Queen didn't. The sun was shining well on towards 1 o'clock through the multi-colored windows in Peter's bedroom before it fell directly on the two half naked forms in the bed.

Susan sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times, and glanced over at Peter, still sleeping on the other side of the bed, his cock hanging limply on his stomach.

She stretched, and cracked her nuckles, before she noticed a dry feeling, and poked a finger at her pussy lips. They were covered in dry juices. She ran her finger through her folds, and it came up still slightly wet, so she licked it. Then, sighing, and thinking that she would have to take a bath, she leaned over, kissed Peter's cock, then his lips.

He stirred, and sat up himself. "Good morning," he said in a tired voice.

"Good afternoon..." she replied. "It's at least 12... which is good... today I start to teach Lucy."

"Ah..." He sighed. "Yeah... but first, I think we both need a bath. And then I have to finish that report to Archenland, and make a few changes to the guards. And.." he added, "It's so late I have to rush..."

She nodded, gently hugged him, and then swung her legs out of his bed, putting them on the cool floor. She took a step, then looked down at her legs, where a clear liquid had begun to drip from her pussy. "Hmmm looks like some of last night stayed with me... I'll have an interesting walk back to my room." She winked.

He grinned and also got up, finding his shorts and putting them on. Then he pulled a bell string for servants, and nodded to Susan. "You'd better get cleaned up."

She walked out of the room, and down the hall, trying to get back to her own room before anyone saw her. She successfully made it, and called servants of her own.

* * *

Lucy closed the door of her room behind her, making sure that it was indeed closed. She wasn't going to have any inturruptions like last night, and she wanted to have plenty of time. It was about 8 o'clock, so she figured that she should have hours in which to experiment.

She tiptoed to the bed, flopped onto it, and leaned back, knees up again. She brought her skirt up, and almost to her hips, when she saw movement to her left, and a female voice said, "Why don't you take it off?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She did shriek. He dress was back down and she was sitting up in a flash. Her head whipped to the side, to see Susan standing in the shadows near her dresser. "What's the matter?" Susan asked innocently.

Lucy gulped several times, "Um...you just scared me...that's all, I didn't see you there." She lowered her head.

Susan nodded, "Sorry...but I knew you would lock it tonight," She gestured to the door, "so I had to come in and hide." She smiled at her little sister, and sat on the end of the bed. Lucy hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Susan looked back at her with her blue ones, "Lucy..." She put her hand on Lucy's knee, "I know what you've been trying to do... and it's ok."

Lucy looked up. "Really? I mean... your... it's not wrong?" She asked.

Susan shook her head, "It's all part of a wonderful thing." She explained. "And...I'd like to help you learn."

Lucy looked at her for a minute, and took in what her sister had said. She realized that Susan probably knew a whole lot more about this sort of thing, like what hurt, and what didn't...and how to do it right. "Uh... ok." She finally said, timidly. "Should I ask questions? Or do you just want to start teaching?"

Susan smiled, "That's my girl... Well, for starters, unless you are doing this quick... like you just have to do it, but you have to hide and do it quickly; you want to be naked, so take off that dress." Susan followed her own advice, and stood. She reached back and undid the laces at the back. Before she finished, she looked and saw Lucy staring.

"What? Come on," she invited. Then she finished undoing the laces, and her blue dress fell to the floor. Lucy gasped as she saw her older sister naked, for the first time since she was little. Susan's tits, perky and round pointed out at her, and her curves only got better as they went down. Her hips rounded perfectly, and in the triangle between, sat a cute patch of pubic hair, more neat then her own, and trimed in the shape of an arrow.

Lucy gulped and stood herself. She couldn't get her fingers to work correctly, and fumbled with the dress clasps. She had never been naked in front of anyone before, not even Susan. Susan moved over and with her gentle fingers, worked on the knots. The dress soon became loose around Lucy's shoulders, but Lucy clutched to it and didn't let it fall.

"I'm nervous, Susan." She said.

"Don't be... look at me... I'm already naked, it's no big deal." She responded.

Lucy swallowed and let it fall. Her slightly more tan skin shone in the lights around the room and she was sweating from nervousness. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Susan's but stuck out a little straighter. She was well rounded, her hips a perfect match to her tits. Her pubic hair was trimmed simply, in a triangle, and a little longer then Susan's.

Susan looked her over. "See... not so hard."

Lucy didn't respond, but her face was red, and she stood staring at her body. Susan took her arm, and sat her back on the bed. "First of all, lets start with what you were trying to do..." she said. She pushed Lucy back on the bed, and told her to spread her legs. Lucy was biting her lips as Susan took a closer look at her. "You have a nice pussy Lucy."

Lucy nodded, but didn't answer. Susan moved up, between her legs, "I'll show you how to do it... In fact, I'll do it to you, then you can do it to me..."

Susan placed a hand on Lucy's pussy, very gently so as not to startle her, and Lucy gasped. "I've never been touched down there before…"

Susan smiled, "You always start by rubbing... to get your juices flowing. When you get excited, or aroused, you'll notice that you will get really wet down here. Some girls get wetter than others. Anyway, you rub to get yourself wet, if you aren't already." She began to softly rub the area, from top to bottom, and side to side.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but then sighed as Susan's hand started to make her pussy get warmer. She began getting sensations of pleasure, running through her body and making her shiver. Susan put a finger in between her lips and stroked up, ending up just below the nub at the top of her pussy, Then she stroked over it slowly and deliberately. Lucy shuddered, and her arms were suddenly weak. She collapsed backwards, breathing hard.

Susan stopped for a minute, then began again. Lucy sat up shakily, "What..." She choked out. "Was that?"

Susan nodded, "Did you like it?"

Her sister nodded quickly, "I've never felt anything like it!"

Susan answered her question. "That was an orgasm... your first, but that was only a small one... wait until later when you'll get a big one." She watched as Lucy's eyes got wide, clearly not able to anticipate what that would feel like.

Susan now rubbed a little faster. "Lucy, give me your hand." Lucy held it out, Susan took it and said "You're getting wet, here" She touched Lucy's fingers to her pussy, and they came away quite wet. "Lick them... taste yourself." She said.

Lucy looked hesitant, but gingerly stuck out her tongue and licked the tips of her fingers clean. After one lick, she licked again. "It's not bad."

Susan nodded, "Good... if you want, later I can teach you how to flavor it." She winked, "Now for the next step."

Lucy was puzzled. "But isn't that all there is..." she began to ask. Susan put one finger on her vagina and pushed. The finger slipped inside of Lucy, sending out all new sensations. Lucy moaned. "Ooohhh… what did you do?"

"You didn't think this hole was useless did you?" Susan asked. "Remember, when you do this, always to use one finger at first... then move on to more." She added another.

Lucy gasped, and her legs shook, "Susannnnn" she moaned out.

Susan laughed a little, and stuck one finger in as far as it would go, she felt a sudden resistance, and stopped. She gave a nod, then pulled out and added three fingers back in. Lucy was breathing hard, her pussy was dripping, and she was sweating. Susan pumped her virgin pussy a little harder, then stopped.

Lucy sighed, and looked at her, "What?"

Susan grinned and lowered her head closer to her young sister's vagina.


	4. Chapter 4

She took in a deep breath, stuck out her tongue, and buried it in the folds of Lucy's cunt. Gently, holding her fingers still, she ran her tongue up her lips, until she reached her clit, then back down. As she went up the second time, she began pumping in and out a little, and when she reached the top, she grabbed a hold of Lucy's clit with her mouth, and sucked in sharply, while running her tongue over it.

Lucy gasped and her breathing increased dramatically. Her pussy throbbed for a second, and her hips bucked against Susan's mouth. Susan increased her sucking, and spread her fingers out inside Lucy, rubbing the walls with them. Lucy uttered a choked scream as her body shuddered violently and her legs shot out to rest on Susan's shoulders.

Susan laughed merrily, "I take it you are having fun..." she teased.

Lucy could do nothing but nod and gasp for breath. Susan waited for just a moment, then put her three fingers back inside her sister's dripping cunt, and returning her head to her ministrations. As she re-applied her mouth to Lucy's pussy, the new wave of juices reached the opening, and Susan's mouth was greeted by the sweet-tangy flavour of a virgin pussy.

Knowing that Lucy was enjoying it was driving her crazy. Her pussy was literally dripping on the floor, creating a sticky puddle between her legs. Her unoccupied hand moved down to her own womanhood, and stroked her folds. She brushed her cunt, and shuddered, vibrating her tongue on Lucy's clit. She rapidly moved her hand over her own pussy, and then stuck a finger inside herself, feeling the soft moistness.

After a moment of rubbing, she removed her hand, put it to her mouth, and licked herself clean. Today she tasted of strawberries, although more like woman then at other times, because she had intentionally put on less flavor. After cleaning her fingers, she removed her other hand from Lucy's pussy.

Susan looked up the bed, over Lucy's young body. Lucy was breathing heavily, her hands were roaming over her small, budding breasts, and her nipples were sticking out, clearly sensitive.

Her hands returned to Lucy's body, but not to her pussy immediately. She started at her legs, rubbing slowly up them, towards her pussy, but not getting there. Then she rubbed over Lucy's hips, and under her, to her ass. After kneading her ass for a moment, she continued her slow work up her body, over her stomach and sides, until she reached her little sister's tits. She gently pushed Lucy's hands out of the way, and began masaging them with her own. Her mouth found it's way to her left tit, and sucked onto it like a baby. Lucy shuddered again.

Susan smiled at this, and knew that Lucy was gradually losing all sense in the waves of pleasure that were wracking her body. Susan moved slowly back down her body, and this time, put her tongue directly on Lucy's vagina, and into her. Her tongue roamed inside her, sucking the juices out, and licking all of the sensitive walls around the opening. Her hands were not idle either, one masaging Lucy's outer folds, the other busy on herself again.

Susan got a sudden idea. She took her hand from herself, and put it under her head, down towards Lucy's butthole. Lucy was laying still now, her muscles twitching occasionally. Susan looked up at Lucy, "How are you sis?"

Lucy looked back at her, "Susan...it's so.....wonderful" she said between gasps, "Please let me have another orgasm...please help me."

Susan just smiled and looked down and put her tongue to work again. Her hand under Lucy's ass moved up her crack, towards her asshole and stopped when she felt her finger brush it. She pulled her hand back, stuck it to her pussy and got it wet. Then she returned it. The slimey pussy juices lubricated Lucy's ass, and Susan's finger pushed slowly inside.

Lucy jumped, "OW!" she said and struggled to back up, looking at Susan.

"Settle down, lay back...you'll enjoy it in a moment." Susan said.

She began, very slowly, to penetrate her ass with her finger. It was slow going, but Susan rememberd her own first time with Peter. It had been painful, but after a moment, all too wonderful. She had still never let him fuck her ass...

She slowly picked up the tempo, and put her mouth and hand back to work on Lucy's pussy. Lucy moaned, and shuddered; writhed and gasped. Susan could tell that she wanted to cum, that her body was revolting at being teased like this. The heady smell of juices flowing out caused a euphoric effect on both of them.

Susan kept up her silent assult on Lucy's body, invading it at almost all points, but not going over the edge. She licked and rubbed and bit and teased, everything to make Lucy crazed, to keep her in a state of pre-orgasmic bliss.

Finally, Susan decided that it was time. She stood, and went to the door. Opening it slightly, she called into the hall, "Peter...."

Peter got up from his chair in the hall, where he had been reading, at the sound of his Sister's voice. He went around the corner to Lucy's room, and saw Susan peeking out. He could see not only her face, but parts of her naked flesh below. Her left breast was just visible, her perky nipple sticking out obviously in the light which shiloutted her from behind. He could also see the curve of her perfect hip, and just the hint of her pubic hair.

"Yes? Is she ready?" He asked her, as he stared at her naked form. He stopped in front of the door, and leaned against the frame. She nodded quickly, glanced inside, back at him and then spoke again, "She is so sex-drugged right now, I think she'd fuck a minotaur..."

He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her. He was expecting just the taste of her lips, but instead tasted a salty-sweet-tangy flavour, that of a woman's juice, and he sucked on her lip for a second. When he pulled back, she smiled. "Lucy," she said.

She stepped back, and pushed the door open, admiting him, and then closing it again. Lucy lay on the bed, not really paying attention. "We had better ask if she wants me," he whispered. Then he took off his shirt, and unbuckled his pants, but didn't remove them yet.

Susan nodded, and walked to the side of the bed, putting a hand on Lucy's pussy and rubbing gently. She looked into Lucy's eyes, "Lu..."

Lucy looked up at her, with watery eyes, the pleasure build-up was so great, that it made her teary. "Lucy... I've brought Peter in... he wants to help you with your orgasm."

Lucy couldn't think properly. Susan was saying something, but Lucy couldn't understand her.

"I... do... any... ting."

Susan smiled as she heard Lucy's labored speech. She nodded to Peter.

He smiled back at her, and dropped his pants and underpants. His cock was already fast becoming rock hard, and was sticking out. Now that it was exposed to the warm air in the room, it sprang to attention. Susan took her hand from Lucy's pussy, covered in slick juice, and rubbed Peter's cock. Her hand made him twitch, and she kissed the head. The woman-juice lubricated his stiff dick, and make it gleam in the light. He slowly moved to the foot of the bed, and Susan crawled onto the bed above Lucy, pushing her shoulders, sliding her down to the edge.

Peter paused for a moment, staring in awe at his youngest sister's beautiful body. He put a hand on each leg, and rubbed them up, feeling the soft skin. It was perfect, without the slightest bump or blemish. Her hips rounded perfectly, to blend with the rest of her creamy skin. Her small tits pointed toward the ceiling, crowned by two nubs, waiting to be sucked. The small patch of pubic hair at her center, while trimmed, wasn't quite as short or well trimmed as Susan's. He glanced at Susan and smirked with a cocky grin.

His eyes traced Susan also. Her figure was more mature, but equally beautiful. Her legs and pussy gleamed in the candlelight, and he could tell she was more horny than he had ever seen her. She was literally dripping on the sheets. Her tits were pointy and nipples hard. Her hair cascaded down her back and made her look like some goddess out of Greek myth. If Lucy's body was perfect, then Susan's was angelic, at least in his eyes.

He shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts, and returned to the task at hand, Lucy. Bringing his hands off of her legs, he placed them on her sides, just above her hips, and moved her whole body downward, till she was at the very edge of the bed, and directly in line with his cock. He released one hand from her side, and placed his thumb on one lip of her pussy. He gently spread the tight folds, and admired the pinkness of the inside. He could see the entrance, and put his thumb on it, pushing inside. His thumb was only a fraction of the size of his cock, but it still made her moan.

He pulled it back from her tight warmth, and put it back on her hips. "This will probably hurt the first time, Lu." He looked at her face as he said this.

Her head rolled back a little. "Do...don't....dont' care." she croaked.

Susan leaned over and looked into Lucy's face, then slid down next to her. She put a hand on each side. "Go ahead, Peter."

He nodded, and moved his body into the wedge between her legs. His cock seemed to guide itself until the large head touched the very lowest of her lips. He took a breath, and slowly pushed forward. The folds of her soft entrance molded around his dick head, he felt her warmth and wetness, and it made him move a little faster. He pushed a little harder, and it finally found the hole. He could feel her walls gripping him tightly, and Lucy gasped as her pussy was invaded for the first time by something of that size.

Peter stopped for a moment, looked at Susan. When she nodded, he continued again, slowly pushing his member deeper into her. Finally, he felt the resistance of her virgin wall. He nodded to Susan, pulled out a little, then jabbed forward a few inches. The wall broke, and he felt a sudden wetness that hadn't been there before. He resumed pushing. He had only gotten about halfway, and then stopped. "Susan." he whispered.

She looked up at him, from her attentions on Lucy, "What?"

"She's so tight, I'm not sure how much farther I can go..." He said. She could tell he didn't want to hurt Lucy.

"Just go slow until you hit bottom..." she said, "Like you did with me."

He nodded his head, then bit his lip. The walls of her pussy were so tight, he knew that he very fast anyway, or he would probably shoot his whole load into her right then and there. They clenched him, not because of her trying to clench him, but because she was a virgin. She was moaning softly, rythmically. Every breath was a moan.

Susan lowered her head and kissed Lucy on the lips. She pressed her mouth to her little sister's, and pushed her tongue inside. Lucy could do nothing but accept, and after tensing reflexively, she relaxed. Her whole body went a little more limp, and Peter found it easier to push again. He slipped a little farther inside. Susan's hands slowly roamed Lucy's chest, squeezing and rubbing, until Lucy was again breathing fast into Susan's mouth.

Peter pushed his dick harder, harder than he almost dared for a first time, and finally, after a long minute, he felt hardness at the end of his dick. Hardness that could only be the back of her cervix, the end of her tube. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had held. Susan smiled against Lucy's mouth, she knew that Peter would start pumping now, and that Lucy would soon be thrashing under her.

Peter did just that. After pausing to let her slightly adjust to him, he pulled back out rapidly, and pushed all the way back in. The friction made him groan, and he quickly repeated the motion, over and over again. Susan got off of Lucy's mouth, but kept one of her hands busy on Lucy's tits. Susan couldn't stand it any more, she had to touch herself. She had to relieve some of that tension. She rubbed and stroked her own folds with her other hand.

Peter motioned to her to look at Lucy. She did, and Lucy's body was trembling, shaking in small jerks. But it wasn't just an orgasm. Peter was quickly pumping in and out, now fast, now slow, sending nerve responses to his small sister's brain that it almost couldn't cope with. She was almost overloading with pleasure. Susan moved down to the place where her brother and sister joined, and angled her head toward Lucy's clit.

Lucy's trembling was turning into more violent shakes, when Susan's expert tongue licked across Luy's clit. It was like a trigger. It was like a spark that started a forest fire, it was like a violent earthquake. That was what Lucy's first...real...orgasm was like.

Her body jumped a half a foot in the air, almost off of Peter's cock, and away from Susan's tongue, causing Susan's lips to smack down on Peter's dick. From her throat came a shriek so loud that the candle vibrated. Her body writhed and her limbs flapped erratically. Suddenly a stream of clear liquid spurted from her pussy, spashing across both Susan's head and Peter's groin. It spurted several times, getting a little shorter each time, until it finally just ran down from Lucy's pussy, creating a small wet spot under her ass. Her body then went suddenly limp and she let out a very long moan.

Peter and Susan's eyes met for a full minute, then Peter sputtered out, "She's a squirter..."

Susan laughed, "Well I'll be..."


End file.
